


Interpol

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Could you please do a criminal minds one shot where the readers parents are diplomats and before the BAU she worked for Interpol a bit like Emily and they know each other from their days at Interpol and also through their parents but hotch doesn’t like her as he thinks the reader only got through because of Emily and the reader parents and the reader and the team try to convince hotch that she is good enough to be on the team and he does in the end and admits his feelings for the reader please





	

I nervously walked into a bullpen to go to Agent Hotchner’s office for my interview. Being part of the BAU has always been my goal when I joined the FBI. Both my parents are diplomats so people automatically think that I used my parent’s position as a leg up but I didn’t because I want to be truly right for the position I’m applying for.

Walking into the bullpen, I spot Emily and immediately walk over to her to give her a hug.

“Oh my god,” Emily said with wide eyes as we separated. “You didn’t tell me that your interview was today.”

“Well, I wanted to keep you in suspense,” I said with a smile and I saw a skinny, tall young, looking guy and a buff, bald, black guy walk over to us. “Who are they?” I said as I motioned to the two men.

“This is pretty boy and I’m Morgan. Derek Morgan,” The buff guy said as he ruffled the hair of the kid. “But you can call me anytime.” I smirked as I looked over to kid he referred to as pretty boy.

“I’m Dr. Reid,” He said as he tried to calm his hair down, but doing it unsuccessfully. With a smile I looked over at Emily just started laughing.

“I can see your descriptions of them were right on,” I said a looked at my phone and with a slight hurry I put my phone back in my backpack. “Well, I have to go to my interview.” And I was off to Hotch’s office.

“You know, I like her,” Morgan said to Emily.

“We’re actually incredibly alike,” Emily responded as she walked over to her desk. “Both of our parents are diplomats and we both were in Interpol. And we also hit the genetic jackpot and we ended up looking alike and people have confused us.”

*

“What made you interested in the BAU?” He was one of the first questions he asked me.

“Well, as you know I got my degree in clinical psychology as the mind has always been one of the fields that has always interested me. The BAU seemed not only the best option for what I’m interested in but I feel as I good be a good agent that could do some good.” I said hoping that I said the right thing.

“That makes sense as you were the valedictorian of your university and I’ve called your previous superiors and they have all praised your skill and mentioned your a quick learner,” He said with a matter-of-a-fact voice and, seemed even though he already knew, impressed.

“I see that both your parent’s are ambassador’s,” Agent Hotchner said looking up from what looked like my file.

“Yes, and I worked with Emily Prentiss at Interpol,” I said, hopefully I really didn’t hear the implication in his that because of my parents I’ve gotten into the Interpol and FBI. “And neither of my parents knew I applied for a job at Interpol, the FBI, or the BAU so I got both jobs without the help of my parents.”

As I was speak he dropped my file and looked directly at me. He squinted his eyes at me as he seemed to be concentrating on what I was saying.

“Well, I’m sure that you are a hard worker and compete but I’m sure you understand I need an agent that’s competent and I can trust,” He said but paused letting me interject.

“Please, give me a chance,” I said pleading to him hoping that he would actually give me a chance at being good at the job.

“Ok, you have one case to see if you have potential,” He said getting up and grabbing what seemed to be his go bag.

Then he motioned me to walk with him to a room with the rest of the team and we discussed the new case and then we went to the city where the case took place. The case ended up being something up my alley, abnormal psychology. The victimology had references to psychology that everybody either studied in school or just was a nerd like Reid knew.

Even Reid didn’t realize the scope of the significance of some of those references had in psychology so I was glad to bring some light onto them. On the way back to Quantico I was hoping to every god I may or may not believe in that Hotch would let me onto the team.

Rossi seemed to be teasing Hotch slowly more and more and the week had progressed about somebody who Hotch seemed to be interested to. Weirdly, as the week progressed I became more attracted to Hotch. As soon as I realized I automatic tried to snap myself out of it.

*

As soon as we got to the bullpen, Hotch shook my hand as acted like I wasn’t going to come back. When I realized that I wasn’t going to be part of the BAU I could feel my spirit drop. Everyone else on the team seemed to notice as they haven’t yet all gone to their desks or left.

“Hotch, we need her,” Reid said. “Come on, she brought up things I didn’t even know. She has valuable asset.”

“She was able to keep up and had a knack at profiling,” Morgan said with a smile and he nudged me.

Hotch looked at Rossi who just cocked an eyebrow at him and he took my elbow and started toward his office. I saw everyone face as saw the fact he touched me was little weird. We walked in and he closed the blinds. I was scared but also a little excited. He walked over to me so we weren’t far apart from each other but not weirdly close.

“You know, I think you could make a great profiler but the reason why I’m not letting you be part of the team is because-,” He started but paused and looked at his shoes for a second. “It’s because I have romantic feeling for you.”

That made him look at me directly. That’s when I did something with the courage I almost never have. I kissed him. It was one of the best kisses I’ve ever had. It was passionate and I was completely drawn in.

I put my hands around his neck and I felt his hand around my waist and another hand go up and tangled in my hair.

“Well, I see how you feel about that,” Hotch said with a smile when he draw back from the kiss.


End file.
